Playing God
by UranicSubseter34
Summary: As Steve looks back at his journal where he wrote everything, he must use everything that he has learned to destroy and kill a creature, only spoken in folklore, that he accidentally created. Summary and Title may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Playing God**_

 _ **Hi people, I'm here with my first ever fanfiction called Playing God. This story will be explained in the summary. Anyways, R &R and I'll talk to you all later**_.

* * *

 _Hi, my name is Steve, if you are reading this, then it means that I'm either dead, or just lost somewhere in the Nether. Anyways, this journal will tell you all the creations I have made throughout my life. From good, to bad, to delicious. As I write this, I am trying to find a way to bring back the creature that is spoken only in folklore. But, to not confuse anyone, I will explain everything from the start._

 _It all starts off with the beginning. I was raised in a village that was close to a beach, a jungle temple, a desert temple, and a cave filled with abandoned mineshafts. I was raised by my parents, who were in charge of the village itself. I was the only boy who actually behaved differently from the rest._

 _I always loved to make potions, while the other kids hated it. We had to in order to protect ourselves from witches. We made food, which meant I would always make the best food, like beet soup, rabbit stew, and cookies._

 _I had to learn to make pickaxes, axes, shovels, hoes, and swords. Me and my other friends would actually race to see who can get an iron sword the fastest. I would always win._

 _The last thing we needed to learn was how to make portals. This was the only lesson where we actually had to wear diamond armor and use diamond weapons. We would do the steps to make the Nether portal, and go inside. The instant I saw the Nether, I wanted to live there. I don't know why._

 _The next portal we made was an End portal. The End was believed to actually have a dragon too, but it was just folklore. The place was infested with Endermen though._

 _Years after my childhood, my village was attacked yet again by witches, but this time, they had succeeded. They killed my parents, my friends, and my life. The only thing that was alive was my pet cat named Alex. The reason why she was named that was because I liked a girl with the same name. She also escaped, but I wasn't sure if she made it._

 _I traveled by myself, using my survival skills that I was taught. I used wood weapons to mine stone, then used the stone for iron, then I would try my hardest to find at least one piece of diamond. After years and years of mining, of sweat, tears, hunger, and joy, I had a lifetime supply of diamonds. I had actually made a house made of obsidian because of its sturdiness. I would sleep by myself, or at least with Alex, but before I would sleep, I would think about the real Alex._

 _Did she survive?_

* * *

As Steve stopped reading his journal and set it down, he remembered that one girl, his best friend, Alex.

* * *

 _ **So, am I going good with this, or bad? Review, or PM me what you thought about this.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Playing God**

 **Hi guys, I'm sorry for taking a long time to update. I had school to deal with, but now I had enough time. So, R &R and I'll see you all at the bottom.**

"Hm, I wonder why I always chuckle whenever I read this. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm reading stuff about my past self." Steve said as he closed the journal and headed towards the brewing stands. "Ahh, the water breathing potions are complete, now I can take that gold hidden inside the ocean temple." Steve spoke to no one in particular. "Alex, where are you? Come on, it's time to eat." Steve alerted his pet cat, who came out of her designated room.

"Here Alex, I got some fish fresh from the tide." Steve told his cat as she ate the fish. Steve put his armor on the armor stand as he put everything but his sword away. He would always keep it with him as a safety precaution. He laid down on his bed, slowly closing his eyes and finally going to sleep.

Steve started to dream about many things, ores, food, and potions, but the one thing he didn't expect to dream about was the real Alex. He dreamed about his past, when he would always play with her. She was just like him, brave, intelligent, and caring. He wished that he could see her again. His dreams and thoughts were interrupted by a light knocking sound. Steve thought he dreamt it at first, but a loud, rapid knock awoke him. He headed towards the door and was met with one of the villagers.

"Yes, what is it?" Steve asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry to trouble you, but a woman came to our village, and she is very injured." The villager rambled on as the thought of a survivor snapped Steve out of his sleepy state. "I'll go right now, with some food, potions, and other things." Steve told the villager as he nodded and left. Steve quickly headed for the armor stand to put his armor on, got his tools, some food and potions, and quickly checked his house before leaving.

As Steve headed towards the village, he wondered how injured this woman was, and who she was. A lot of the villagers were already crowding around one building, so he didn't need to ask where this woman was being cared for. Steve opened the door and was met with a woman whom he thought he would never see again. His eyes widened, along with his mouth as he saw that it was Alex, the real Alex. The villager was right though, she was really injured, with a deep gash in her arm, a cut on her face, a black eye, and bruises everywhere on her arms, legs, and face. He had the solution, however and that was a regeneration potion, a golden apple, and some food. Alex was still conscious, but she was in pain. He headed towards her. _"She still looks just like she did ten years ago."_ Steve thought as he got the potion from his bag.

"Hey, drink this, it'll ease your pain and heal your wounds." Steve calmly spoke as he handed the bottle to Alex. She drank it all and her wounds started to heal. After a few minutes, she looked good as new. "Thank you, I don't know what would have happened to me if-" Alex cut her sentence short as she looked more closely at Steve's face. " Steve? Oh my god, YOU'RE ALIVE! I thought you didn't make it." Alex said as she tackled him down with a hug. She felt happy to see that her childhood friend was alive. "Yeah, you don't know how badly I wanted to hug you, but you were injured. So, what happened? Why were you injured?" Steve asked as Alex sat down again. "I kinda tried to fight a whole group of zombies with my fists." Alex admitted as she looked down. "You couldn't have made a wood sword? You're wounds had me a little worried, but we know the potion helped. Also, here, eat this golden apple, it will help you too." Steve said as he gave her the apple. She ate one bite and already felt the effects of the power. "Steve, did you make all of this?" Alex asked as Steve responded with a nod. "It took all ten years though, but it's all worth it in the end." Steve said. He knew that Alex didn't have a place to stay, so he would make room in his house. "Alex, if you want, you can stay at my place." Steve said as he felt a little flustered while asking.

"Thank you, Steve, that would be great." Alex said as she stood up. Steve didn't think this would happen, but then again, everything in his life was unexpected.

 **Chpt. 2 is finally finished. So, review and PM me, and I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
